


You're Welcome

by Muffindragon227



Series: Never Have I Ever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Gen, Language of Flowers, Tsukki is terrible at picking flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He quietly walked up behind the blonde, who was peering at a bouquet of freesia. </p><p>“Can I help you find something?” he asked. </p><p>“No.” The blonde offered him a withering glare before turning back to the bouquet, pulling up a couple to look at them more closely.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you don’t want those,” Kuroo said.</p><p>The man’s shoulders tensed and he let out a low grumble. “Why on earth not?”</p><p>“Well, Freesia mean childish or immature. Not exactly something nice to give to someone,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivia/gifts).



> Okay, so this is pretty much me being dragged into HQ after months of listening to Ambivia gush endlessly about it. 
> 
> Lately we've been playing Never Have I Ever (writers edition) and at first we were going back and forth, and would have to write a 5 minute one shot for everything we've had to do. This time we switched it up and basically did a point system, and as soon as someone was out they had to write a mini one shot from the list of things we HAVEN'T done. 
> 
> Needless to say I ended up with a flower shop AU, and I ended up hooked and had to finish it. Hope you enjoy!

The soft chime of the bell rang out through the store, alerting Kuroo of his latest customer. He glanced up towards the door and smirked at the man standing in the entrance.

The blond glowered back and simply turned and walked behind a few displays out of sight. 

Kuroo grinned, and stepped out from behind the counter. He was certain the young man would need help, he didn’t look like the type to be buying flowers. Tall, blonde, and very sullen. And Kuroo was just the person to help him.

He quietly walked up behind the blonde, who was peering at a bouquet of freesia. 

“Can I help you find something?” he asked. 

“No.” The blonde offered him a withering glare before turning back to the bouquet, pulling up a couple to look at them more closely.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want those,” Kuroo said.

The man’s shoulders tensed and he let out a low grumble. “Why on earth not?”

“Well, Freesia mean childish or immature. Not exactly something nice to give to someone,” Kuroo explained.

The blonde frowned before letting out a small sigh and settled the bouquet back in it’s place. He then turned and pointed to a bouquet of orange lilies. “What about those?”

“Hatred and Revenge.”

The blonde gritted his teeth, and turned and pointed to a pot with sweet peas. “Those?”

“Goodbye.” 

“Ugh. You can’t be serious”

“I’m afraid so. I’ll show you the chart if you like?” Kuroo offered. His smirk had only grown, this poor soul was even worse off than he thought.

“No. Fine, you can help.”

“Excellent,” he said and slipped his arm around the man. “Now who’s it for, and what are you trying to say?”

“It’s for a friend of mine... I just- I wanted to thank him.” 

“Well why didn’t you say so? I have just the thing.” Kuroo turned and found a nice pot of bluebells and presented it to the blonde. “Bluebells for gratitude.” 

The man nodded and walked towards the counter. “Fine. I’ll take it, just tell me how much.” 

“Eighteen twenty-five,” Kuroo stated. “Do you want them wrapped?” 

“No. Not necessary,” the man stated and reached to grab the pot after laying a twenty dollar bill on the counter

Kuroo frowned and pulled the plant back, out of reach. “But it’s a gift right?”

The blonde frowned. “Sort of, but it’s not necessary. He won’t care if it’s wrapped, and I’m not paying extra.” 

“Tch. Not very grateful then are you?” Kuroo replied. He didn't like the man’s attitude one bit. 

“What's it to you?”

“Nothing, but it should be something to your friend.”

The blonde sighed. “Fine, wrap it then.”

Kuroo nodded and smiled. He turned around and took his time, carefully wrapping them up. He ignored the impatient foot tapping, and the exasperated huffs, instead focusing on the folds of the paper and the curl of the ribbon. 

He felt like anyone who had to put up with the shitty little brat behind him deserved a little extra love and effort. 

Finally he presented the man with his flowers, perfectly wrapped in periwinkle blue paper, with navy blue ribbon. “That’ll be twenty three sixty.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but placed the extra money on the table, and Kuroo went about getting his change. 

He went to hand it to the man only to find him at the door. The bell chimed, and just like that the man was gone. 

“Kids these days. He could have at least said thank you.”

* * *

Yamaguchi stared at the beautifully wrapped gift in his lap, unsure of what to make of it. 

Slowly, carefully, he worked to undo the ribbon and peeled back the wrapping paper. His breath caught at the sight of the small bluebell plant inside. 

“Tsukki, they’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, well, the shitty sales person told me they’re supposed to express gratitude,” Tsukishima grumbled, staring out the window from his place beside the bed.

“Gratitude?” he asked.

Tsukki didn’t reply, he barely glanced Yamaguchi’s way, but his eyes lingered on the cast just long enough for Yamaguchi to notice.

Heat climbed up his neck and spread across his cheeks. “Y-you know this isn’t your fault right?”

“Of course it’s not. I would have told you that running around in the rain like that was a foolish thing to do; especially for something so trivial,” Tsukki chided him.

Yamaguchi nodded, but he couldn’t fight back the smile that crept onto his lips at the sight of bluebells. The gesture undermined the rebuke, and Yamaguchi knew he’d done the right thing, even if it had been stupid. 

He’d never admit it, but Yamaguchi knew that keychain charm had meant a lot to him. It was a gift his brother had given him before leaving for college. It was nothing special, and it could have been replaced, but it would never mean the same thing. Only Tsukki would never have gone back to look for it, so Yamaguchi had instead. 

He’d just also happened to slip down a few stairs on his way back and sprained his wrist. It wasn’t serious though, and he’d do it all over again, even without the gift. 

Still, it was a nice gesture. 

He turned and caught Tsukki staring at him, and offered him a brilliant smile. “Thanks for the flowers.” 

You’re welcome was left unspoken.


End file.
